


Hopeful Thinking

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on FFXIII Kinkmeme:</p>
<p>'Maqui jacks off to the thought of Hope riding him and uses the boy's scarf as incentive.<br/>Bonus: He gets caught by someone when he moans Hope's name just a bit too loud.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> i did that thing  
> you know  
> where you halfass the ending  
> yeah  
> that  
> anyways  
> hope you enjoy reading  
> ill probably write more maqui/hope  
> they are so adorable

Maqui's hand moved fast and steady, and he tried to keep himself from making too much noise. He was alone in the house. The others were all out, and he had opted to sleep in. In reality, he just needed to jack it, really badly.

His fantasy was in full swing deep into his brain, but just the scent of the silver-haired boy from his scarf(it had been a hot day and he had taken it off and forgotten it) was enough to send Maqui on edge.

_Hope was sitting on his lap, a drip of saliva falling from his lips which were parted in a silent moan. Maqui's cock rubbed between his ass cheeks, teasing his hole and the blond could feel Hope's dick getting harder with each movement._

_He lifted Hope's hips just a bit, and guided the tip of his length to the younger boy's ass._

_"You ready?" he asked, and Hope nodded fervently, the blush on his face increasing._

Maqui fell over onto his side on his bed, the scarf buried into his face, and his right hand feeling tired. He switched hands, and his right hand went down to his balls, massaging them and turning him on even more. His left hand got the take of jerking himself, and it was so warm from gripping the scarf so tightly, and he delved deep into his fantasy again.

_Maqui brought Hope down on his cock, and they both cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of warmth it brought._

_"_ _Oh goddess, move," Hope said, his tongue lolling out just slightly. Maqui lifted him slowly before slamming him down quickly, enjoying Hopees eyes squinting in pain and pleasure._

_They continued to move that way, Maqui ensuring that the pace was steady and that Hope was pleasured._

Maqui couldn't help but moan out Hope's name, though he tried his best to keep it quiet. _"_

_M-ma-qui!" Hope mewled in response, his blush having reached his chest, and his mouth open as he looked at his blond lover._

_They slammed their lips together, Hope's whimpers and yelps considerably muted as their tongue's danced._

Maqui called out Hope's name again, unaware of the visitor outside of his door, listening in with a coat of red dust on their face.

_"_ _Oh! Maqui, there, right there, hit it again-oh!" Maqui leaned onto his back to get a better angle._

_Those silvers hairs bounced as Hope wore out his knees just moving his hips to hit_ that _spot_ _again. Maqui pulled Hope down to his level, biting at his neck and burying his face into the light locks of one he could not attain._

Maqui was close he could feel it, and he couldn't stop repeating the name of the one he wanted so badly, too badly, his silver hair, his smooth pale skin that Maqui wanted to mar so much, and he breathed these things into the scarf against his face.

The one outside of his door was torn between making themselves known now or later.

_H_ _ope arched his back in pleasure when he came all over the two boys' stomach, and Maqui flipped Hope onto his stomach and continued to fuck him senseless from behind._

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Hope," Maqui said to himself.

His visitor could feel a tightening in their pants as those words.

_Hope's voice was lost as he felt Maqui ram into his backside, and the blond mechanic relished in the sound of his balls slapping Hope's ass with slick smacks._

"I'm gonna make you cum again, Hope," was near shouted.

_Maqui could feel his body tremor as he orgasmed, and Hope clenched up in surprise, milking him until there was nothing left but sticky semen._

Maqui felt the familiar white substance on his hand.

"Hope," he muttered to himself, "I love you."

His unknown visitor knocked on the door then.

Maqui jumped at the sound.

He was a mess, his hair was crazy, he didn't have a shirt on, his stomach and left hand were covered in cum.

"Wha-"

"Maqui? You awake?"

Oh.

Oh Etro.

That was Hope.

How long had he been here?

Had he heard it?

"Uh, yeah, I'm awake! D-do you need someon-thing?" Smooth, Maqui, smooth.

"Uh, yeah, I left my scarf here last time I was here. You wouldn't happen to have it would you? It's not my only one, but I rather like it."

Shit. "Uh. I'll check."

"Thanks! Also, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out? Just the two of us?"

This day had become a blessing.

"S-sure! Anything in particular you want to do?"

"Well, Snow told me there was a new movie that came out that you wanted to see. We could see that?"

Oh yes. "Yeah! Definitely! Let me put on a shirt."

"Okay! I'll wait by the front door."

"Alright!"

Maqui glanced at the scarf. Maybe Hope wouldn't miss it if he kept it for a while longer.

He opened his door just slightly to glance down the hall to the front door, where Hope stood, straightening his shirt.

He wore a beige jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a grey shirt underneath. A black scarf with white checkerboard marking hung around his neck, and his blue shorts went well with his usual white shoes.

Maqui just wanted to take those clothes off of the boy's slim frame.

Perhaps another time.

For now he had a (kinda)date with Hope, and he didn't want to disappoint!


End file.
